marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Rider (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human; a dying member of the Xandar Space Corps directed his energy to Rich Rider, a teenager living in Queens, NY | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, NY | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #23 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Nova’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Nova of Earth-616. While witnessing the carnage which is occurring in New York, Nova drops in on Spider-Man, only to find him zombified, and chewing on the remains of his wife. Spider-Man attacks him, and they spill onto an adjacent roof-top. Just then, Daredevil arrives, and tells Nova to help him kill the undead web-slinger. Daredevil isn’t quick enough though, and gets bitten, at which point, Nova beats a hasty retreat. Battling though the city, Nova meets up with Thor, and they continue to fight they zombified horde, until the Fantastic Four turn up in the Fantasticar and tell them of the resistance movement being organised by Nick Fury. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Nick Fury tells them that it looks like the end of the world, and even though some them have had problems in the past, everyone should be on the same team. Nova is part of a team that returns to the surface, in order to try and kill the zombie threat, unfortunately he is overwhelmed and turned, and when Beast and Reed Richards find a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Nova and a huge horde zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defences, Nova is presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. Though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as he is later seen in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). Nova is presumably temporarily blinded by Ultimate Susan Storm when the Fantastic Four and Magneto flee, with a surviving pocket of humanity, to the Baxter Building in order to escape to Ultimate Universe. When Magneto destroys the teleport and the Baxter Building, Nova is part of the horde who try to catch the Master of Magnetism, but who get caught in a hail of debris, magnetically thrown by Magneto. Nova is cut in half by Silver Surfer with Power Cosmic, when he arrives to Herald the coming of Galactus and is presumably fried by the soon to be Zombie Galacti when they test their new powers. | Powers = *He can fly faster than speed of sound (mach 3) in Earth's atmosphere. Able to reach light speed and access hyperspace when in space. Nova force has increased Nova's strength, speed, stamina, durability, agilty, and relflexes to superhuman levels | Abilities = *Nova derives his powers from an energy source called the Nova-Force, which all Nova Centurions wield. Richard Rider had the greatest potential for control as his knowledge of his power increased. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Nova-Prime Page }} Category:Rider Family Category:Slow or Impaired Intelligence Category:Cannibals